Adam's Sick Day
by TorresHollingsworth
Summary: When Adam Torres falls ill, his best friend takes care of him. Just something I wrote on the plane. This is my first fic so constructive criticism would be great. I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI - IF I DID ADAM WOULD BE ALIVE.


Sick day

Cough. Sore throat. Sneeze. Another cough. Another sneeze. Adam Torres had the flu. He had acquired the unwelcome symptoms the afternoon before while doing his homework, but he then had just written in off as tiredness. However, as he tossed and turned throughout the night, the young boy realised he was ill. The younger Torres brother needed a break from all the madness and this disease was not helping at all. Only a few days before, Adam had been thrown into a glass door when Bianca had found out his secret. This had resulted in a self-harm attempt that was prevented by his best friend, Clare Edwards. Adam dreaded what could've happened if she had come only a few minutes later. Adam didn't understand why he had to come down with such an illness. Hadn't he struggled enough already?

Wheezing slightly, the boy slumped down back into his bed and curled himself into a ball under the covers. He had no intention of dealing with the bullies today, especially not with his damn fever. He started to shiver and his head began to pound as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Adam?"

The boy groaned. Why was someone calling his name?

"What?" He replied, half awake.

"Adam, why are you still in bed?" His brother, Drew was leaning on the wall by his door, "You know I can't be late for football camp!"

"Yeah, I'll be right up." Adam croaked, suddenly remembering that both his mother and brother would be away at work and football camp respectively for four days.

"Hey, are you okay? You look awful." The older Torres brother was suddenly concerned, "If you're sick I can stay home with you."

"I'm fine, Andrew. I'm getting up now and then we'll leave." Was Adam's reply.

As soon as his brother departed from his place by the door, Adam flopped down on his bed, full of exhaustion.

School had been a constant struggle for Adam and his first class wasn't with either of his friends, Eli and Clare. The whole of first period, he could be found wiping sweat from his forehead, doubling over from the chills or cringing with pain while trying not to vomit.

"Mr Torres"

Adam dizzily stared around the room. His head swayed.

"You don't well. Maybe take a visit to the nurse," his teacher said to him.

"I'm fine, sir!" he said quickly.

Second period was usually his favourite because he and Clare both had a free, but this time, Adam was finding hard to even make his way along the hallway. His throat and forehead were on fire and his nose was running furiously while his stomach was prickly. Having almost passed out by his locker, he decided the most sensible decision would be to find Clare. His stubborn best friend was all he needed right then. He managed to limp to the computer lab where Clare was furiously typing up an article for the school paper. Adam walked up to her sniffling but turned around as soon as he saw she was busy.

"Adam, wait!" Clare said, grabbing her friend's wrist, "are you okay?"

Adam turned around, on the verge of tears.

"Oh my god, Adam, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

The boy shivered, "Almost everything," he choked, tears flowing down his cheek.

Clare put her arm round her best friend's shoulders and sat him down on a bench with her.

"Now," she said, "please tell me what's up,"

So Adam told her about how bullying had gotten even worse.

"And right now I feel really ill," he admitted defeat, knowing that he really need someone to care for him. Clare's hand went straight to Adam's forehead as soon as he mentioned his disease.

"Adam, you're burning up!" Clare said, trying to keep calm for Adam's sake, "Is your mum at home? What about Drew?"

"My mums on a work thing this week and Drew's at football camp for a few days," Adam said slowly.

"Well that settles it then, you're coming home with me," Clare decided.

Wiping his tears with his sleeve, Adam stood up to go back to Clare's house. Clare kept her arm on her best friends shoulder the entire time, guiding him through Degrassi.

"Where do you think you two are going?" the receptionist questioned the two 16 year olds. Adam grabbed Clare's wrist in a death grip. Clare bit her lip as she whispered in the sick boy's ear.

"Adam is feeling really ill and his parents and older brother are away for a week so I'm going to take him home." Clare began and after seeing the receptionists withering glare continued, "I'm on a free so I won't be missing any classes,"

The receptionist considered this and glanced at Adam. He _did_ look as if he was going to puke. "Okay," she said, "but just this once."

The friends walked in silence, Clare with an arm on Adam's shoulder the entire time.

As they walked into the Edward's household, Adam grabbed Clare's wrist and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank You," he whispered

"Ugh," Adam groaned as he flushed what was, with any luck, left in his stomach down the toilet. Clare stood at the doorway of the bathroom.

"Eli's got the stomach flu as well," she sighed.

Suddenly feeling guilty, Adam said, "You should go look after him, he is your boyfriend after all,"

"No, you know how much Eli hates me being around him while he's sick," Clare replied, "Besides Eli has Bullfrog to care for him and if I go, who's going to be there for you?"

Clare tucked Adam up in her bed and sat cross legged in her armchair.

Adam woke up to Clare sitting on the end of the bed. He groaned and struggled to sit up. His stomach rolled uneasily.

"You look paler than before," Clare frowned.

Adam's stomach rolled again, "I know," he coughed.

He ran to the bathroom with one hand covering his mouth. He knelt down and threw up the soup Clare had made him earlier on in the day. Clare entered the bathroom and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can leave," Adam said, shivering before throwing up again. He felt so weak. And just as he attempted to stand up, he puked again. He doubled over as his stomach continued to empty itself against his will. Clare got on her knees beside him and softly rubbed circles on his back with one hand around my waist.

"Shh," she whispered soothingly, "It's going to be okay, Adam. I've got you."

When he was done, Clare helped him to his feet and back into bed where she placed a bucket and towel just in case.

Adam woke up, full of nausea, and came downstairs to the couch. Clare got him water every hour or so to keep him hydrated. One of the perks of having a surgeon father is that you know how to care for someone ill. Adam groaned.

"How are you feeling?" Clare asked, eyes full of worry.

"Sick," Adam gagged.

Clare passed him the trash can and he threw up. Adam coughed and vomited again. Clare sighed. She hated seeing her best friend so sick. The young Torres lay his head on his best friend's shoulder, he was so grateful she was there with him.


End file.
